


Unclaimed

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Could you do an a/b/o fic with Castiel or Gabriel? Maybe they’re just meeting, and reader goes on heat? Sorry it’s kinda of loose, but you don’t have to if you don’t like it,, :^)) AND Hello i was wondering if its not too much to ask can you please write a Castiel and or Gabriel smut fic where they get really jealous and possessive with lots of wing kink and wing oil (there are almost no wing oil stories out there!) P.S. i absolutely adore your blog, it is one of the best if not the best out there!!! thank you!!! AND Could I please request a female reader x gabe or Cas abo with grace kink and wing link? I love your other abo stories and would love to see one with my favorite trickster!





	1. Unclaimed

Warnings: None, no smut in this part (smut will follow in both of the endings for this story)

Fic:

After the Winchesters rescued you from a ghoul, you knew there was no going back to your old life. Sam and Dean told you that ghouls weren’t the only monsters that go bump in the night and you wanted nothing more than to help stop these monsters from hurting innocent people. Even after a long discussion, debate, and lecture about the trials and tribulations of hunting, you insisted on becoming a hunter. The brothers finally relented and decided to let you join them.

When they said they were going to take you to their home, they warned you that two angels were living with them. The thought of meeting, let alone living with two angels was intimidating enough, but you hadn’t expected them both to be alphas as well. Sam and Dean were betas, which explained why they didn’t know what you were right from the start. Gabriel and Castiel, however, knew what you were from the second they met you. Maybe the Winchesters didn’t notice it when they introduced you to the two angels, but you did. You saw the way their pupils dilated at the sight of you, the way their nostrils flared as they took in your scent.

A tingling feeling shot through your body when you shook their hands, your body reacting to their presence. No alpha had ever affected you like that before. Maybe it was because they were angels, or maybe it was because you were intrigued by the idea of one of them claiming you. Either way, both alphas had a hold on you and you couldn’t deny your attraction to them.

***

Only a short time has passed since coming to the bunker and you can tell that the more you’re around them, the more you effect them. You can feel their effects on you increasing as well. Their scents pervade through the hallways, making you crave them even when they aren’t near you. Gabriel smells of freshly baked cookies and Castiel of cinnamon and nutmeg. When you first met them you hadn’t been able to differentiate their scents, but you’d learned quickly. You’re sure they can smell you around the bunker too; the scent of an unclaimed omega drawing them to you.

For someone like you, being around one alpha for too long could potentially be dangerous, but being around two could be even worse. If your heat comes on and you’re still unclaimed, it might send the two angels into a frenzy. Two alphas fighting over an unclaimed omega is a messy affair, but you can only imagine the damage that two powerful angels could inflict on each other.

Both have already shown interest in you. In the time you’ve spent in the bunker, Gabe hasn’t missed a chance to be by your side. Gabriel has been flirty and outgoing from the start. You’d heard plenty of things from alphas who had been interested in claiming you in the past, but the things Gabe says never fail to make you blush. Each time you feel your cheeks heating up you’ll bury your face in a book, trying to keep the alpha from seeing what he’s doing to you. When Gabe sees you hiding behind your book, he gives you a wicked grin before he changes the subject and finds a way to make you smile and laugh.

Gabe has this way of making you feel like the universe revolves around you. When you’re talking with him, it’s like everything else fades away for him and you’re the only thing that matters. Something about him commands your attention as well and you give it without resistance. Maybe it’s part of your obedient nature, but you’ve never given your attention to an alpha so fully.

Castiel is a different sort of alpha. He’s more reserved than his brother and he gives you your space, something you appreciate as an omega. Castiel isn’t flashy or showy the way his brother is, but he has a presence that’s hard to ignore. His quiet, but commanding nature is something you don’t see often in alphas and it draws you to him. He could give you a command with a single look and you’re not sure you could refuse him.

Cas flirts with you too, but he’s subtler than his brother; quick glances from behind the pages of a book and shy smiles. It’s uncommon to find an alpha who’s so shy and quiet around an unclaimed omega and it makes you all the more curious about him. You’ve noticed the jealous streak he seems to have, however. It’s hard to miss the glares he gives his brother when Gabe is next to you, flirting relentlessly.

As time passes the two angels seem to become more competitive, though neither has actually offered to claim you. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t think about letting one of them claim you. Cas and Gabe don’t know this, of course; or rather you hope they can’t sense it or hear your thoughts at night. They’re both trying to impress you in any way they can and one up the other to gain your affection. You know that at some point, you’ll be forced to make a decision and say no to one or both of them; but for now, you enjoy the flirtations of both alphas.

Lately, they’ve been finding excuses to be alone with you. When you aren’t training with the Winchesters, you’re learning Enochian with Castiel or studying up on lore with Gabriel. You try to split your time evenly between them, but the angels clearly have other plans.

It isn’t hard to notice the way each one tries to coax you from the other. When you’re alone with Castiel, it isn’t uncommon for Gabe to come and ask if you want to bake or go out on an adventure. He tells you that he’ll take you anywhere you want to go, but you haven’t taken him up on it yet even though you’d love to travel. Castiel tries to entice you away from Gabe with the offer of listening to music and watching movies. He claims not to understand pop culture and wants you to teach him. You’re more than happy to teach him, though he could just as easily ask Sam or Dean.

Today you’re preparing to go out on your first hunt. Sam and Dean expect it to be an easy one, a good starting point for a new hunter. They call it a ‘salt and burn’ case. Both Cas and Gabe offer to tag along on the hunt. They claim that they’re afraid for your safety, but you know that they’re both just trying to spend more time with you. When they show up in the garage beside the Impala ready for a hunt, it’s Dean who refuses their offers before you even get a chance. Dean tells them that they’ll only be a distraction to you and that if you’re going to be a hunter, you’re going to have to learn to hunt without relying on angels for protection.

With that, Dean gets behind the wheel of the Impala and brings the engine to life. Both alphas look irritated. They’re used to giving orders not taking them, but they stay put. You give the alphas a sympathetic look before getting into the back seat of the car behind Sam.

“I hope it’s alright that I told them to stay,” Dean says as he pulls out of the garage. His eyes flick up to the rearview mirror to meet your gaze. “It’s just that you’ve been cooped up with them for a while now and I figured you could use a break.”

“Thanks,” you reply, “Being around both of them can be a little overwhelming.”

“If we had known you were an omega, we would have warned you about Cas and Gabe before bringing you back with us,” Sam says. Since learning that you are an omega, the brothers have become very protective of you when it comes to the two alphas you’re living with. You find their concern sweet.

“It wouldn’t have changed my mind,” you tell them, “Besides, I know how to handle myself around alphas.” Dean smiles and winks at you in the rearview mirror. You can’t help but smile at Dean’s approval.

“If it’s not too personal,” Dean begins, “Can I ask if you were claimed before?” You pause before answering.

“I’ve never been claimed,” you answer, “I guess I’ve had plenty of chances, but I just haven’t met the right alpha yet. Being claimed isn’t something I take lightly and I don’t want to choose the wrong alpha.”

“And is Cas or Gabe the right alpha?” Dean questions raising an eyebrow as he glances at you in the mirror again. Sam nudges his brother’s arm with his elbow. “What? I was just asking,” Dean hisses at Sam.

“One of them might be,” you answer softly.

“Yeah, which one?” Dean presses.

“Were supposed to be giving her a break from Cas and Gabe, not forcing her to talk about them,” Sam insists, “Y/N, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks, Sam,” you say. With a sigh, Dean changes the subject. You can tell he’s genuinely curious. Being a beta, he’s never experienced the same sort of drives or desires that you’ve felt. You don’t blame him for his curiosity.

As you sit quietly in the back seat of the Impala, you can’t help but think about the alphas waiting back at the bunker. You’re falling for one of them and you wonder if letting him claim you will cause a rift between the two angels. They’re brothers, but that might not stop their alpha natures from taking over and causing a fight. Even now they might be clashing.

Despite your fear of the consequences, you can’t seem to get one particular alpha off your mind. You already miss his scent and the way it feels to have him near. Your desire to be with him is something you’ve never felt for anyone else and you know it’s him you’ve been waiting for all along.

When the Winchesters pick out a motel for the night, you’re thankful for a chance to stretch out across a bed, even if it isn’t the most comfortable. They hand you the keys to your own room and you thank them before saying goodnight. The room feels hot and stuffy when you step inside. Walking straight to the thermostat, you turn down the temperature as you toss your bag onto the nearby sofa. You strip off your shirt, shoes, socks, and pants next, tossing them beside your bag before lying down on the lumpy mattress. Thinking of the man you want to call your alpha, it isn’t long before you drift off to sleep.

***

Your skin feels like it’s on fire and every inch of your body aches. The sheets beneath you are drenched with sweat and your panties are soaked through with slick. Your heat wasn’t supposed to start for another two weeks. Getting up from your bed, you search through your bag, hoping to find some pills or a toy if nothing else. Of course you hadn’t packed anything useful, not expecting your heat to come on this early. You berate yourself for being unprepared.

Lying back down on the bed, you try to calm yourself and think of a plan. Maybe you can go out and find a pharmacy. No. The scent of an unclaimed omega was one thing, but the scent of an unclaimed omega in heat could attract all sorts of unwanted attention. If you can reach the Winchesters, maybe one of them could go out and buy the pills for you. Reaching for the phone, you dial the extension to their room, but get no answer. Trying several more times only gets you the same result. Even after you try their cell phones, you get no response. Maybe you can make it to Sam and Dean’s room and ask them to go for you. Again, that put you going outside and since they aren’t answering their phones, it’s likely that they aren’t even there.

Defeated, you lie back on the bed, hands fisted in the sheets. You writhe and whimper in pain as your stomach twists and cramps. Reaching down between your legs, you try to pleasure yourself, but it does no good. Your fingers are nothing compared to what you really need and the pain is becoming unbearable.

You know you only have one choice left. In the back of your mind, you think his name. He’s an angel and he’s only a prayer away. This isn’t exactly how you imagined being claimed, but right now you not only want him, but need him as well. Closing your eyes, you begin your prayer.


	2. Gabriel x Reader Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending for ‘Unclaimed’ where the reader chooses Gabriel as their alpha.

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, Alpha!Gabriel/Omega!Reader, smut, knotting, possessive/jealous!Gabriel

Fic:

“I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need your help,” you whisper, “Please, Gabriel.” At the mention of his name, you hear the flapping of wings. Gabe rushes to your side as soon as he lands and takes you in his arms.

“What happened?” Gabe asks, “Who hurt you?” He snaps his fingers and turns on the light beside your bed. With the aid of the light, he searches your body for wounds. His touch provides instant relief from some of your symptoms, your skin cooling where he touches you and his scent distracting you from the cramping in your stomach.

“Gabe, it’s not -“ you begin, but he doesn’t let you finish. He twists and turns you, still searching for injuries and completely ignorant of why you’d actually called for him. Suddenly, he stops searching. He cups your face between his hands and lets his eyes fall shut as he inhales deeply.

“Y/N,” he whispers. He swallows hard. “You shouldn’t have called me here unless -” Gabe begins, but you cut him off.

“I want you to claim me,” you tell him, “This wasn’t how I wanted it to happen, but I’ve thought it over and I want this. I want you as my alpha.” You fist your hands into the front of his shirt, trying desperately to keep control of yourself as his scent threatens to send you into a frenzy.

“Little Omega,” Gabe whispers. He rests his forehead against yours and pulls you into his lap so that you’re straddling him. “You’re sure about this?” Gabe asks, “Once I claim you, there’s no going back.” His whiskey colored eyes search yours, looking for any hint of hesitation.

“I’m sure,” you answer, “Please, Gabe, I need you.” One of his hands slides to the nape of your neck and his fingers twist into your hair. He tugs gently and you obediently tilt your head to the side. Gabe leans in and captures your lips. You give him control and he deepens the kiss, pulling you closer. His tongue glides across your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you willingly grant.

Being this close to Gabriel, being enveloped in his arms and surrounded by his scent makes more slick drip from your entrance. Your core aches from the alpha you crave and you seek to lessen some of that aching. Gabriel groans as you grind against him. You can feel his arousal through his jeans, the feeling causing you to feel achingly empty. Gabe breaks the kiss and nestles his face into the crook of your neck. He places gentle kisses against the sensitive skin before nipping and sucking lightly.

“I need you to close your eyes,” Gabe instructs. You obey without question. Gabe snaps his fingers and his clothing vanishes from your grasp. You splay your hands across his chest, exploring the smooth skin with your fingertips. His cock presses against your core, making you whimper. Gabe quiets you with a kiss. With another snap of his fingers, your bra and panties vanish. Gabriel rolls his shoulders and after a burst of light shines through your eyelids, you hear the soft rustle of feathers.

With eyes still closed, you feel the soft wings wrap around your body, Gabe’s scent becoming stronger. When the feathers caress you, you feel something warm and slick drip down your skin. “Gabe?” you question.

“You can open your eyes now,” he tells you. Opening your eyes, you find Gabe’s golden wings wrapped around you, glistening with honey colored oil that drips from the tips of his feathers. You slide one hand up to the nape of Gabe’s neck. With your other hand you graze your fingers along his wing, collecting some oil and rubbing it between your fingertips. “It’s something that happens to angels when we’re with our mate,” Gabe explains as he watches you examine the oil dripping from his wings, “It’s part of claiming, a warning to other angels.”

“So other angels know who I belong to,” you summarize. Bringing your gaze back to Gabe’s you find worry in his eyes, as if he’s afraid you’ll be disgusted by the oil dripping from his wings. You run your fingers along his feathers just to reassure him. The gesture seems to work, making Gabe smile.

“So they know that if they so much as look at you the wrong way, they’ll have me to deal with,” Gabe corrects, “Nobody lays a hand on my omega without their permission.”

“Your omega,” you muse with a teasing smile, “You haven’t even claimed me yet.”

“We can fix that,” Gabe replies, wiggling his eyebrows and making you laugh. He lifts you up and lies you back against the bed, caging you beneath him. His golden feathers shield you both from the world. Gabe captures your lips again and reaches for one of your hands. He guides your fingers between his feathers and encourages you to explore.

The oil from his wings drips down your arms, slicking your skin. Gabe groans as you tug his feathers lightly, his hips bucking. You moan in response as he presses his arousal against you, the feeling making your core ache. “Just like that, little Omega,” Gabe encourages as your fingers delve deeper between his feathers. He breaks the kiss and moves lower on your body. You turn your head, giving him better access to your neck. When Gabe’s lips meet your clavicle, he pauses. “You’re absolutely sure about this, Sugar?” Gabe asks.

“Um-hum,” you hum. Your body is heating up again, your stomach cramping. If Gabe doesn’t claim you soon, your symptoms are going to become overwhelming.

“I need to hear you say it,” Gabe presses. He looks up at you with those beautiful whiskey colored eyes and waits for permission, an action you find uncommon for an alpha.

“Yes, Gabe, I’m sure,” you tell him. Gabe smiles as you card a hand through his hair. “Gabriel, please,” you add, squirming beneath him. He leans in and presses his lips to your collarbone. Gabe starts gentle, licking and kissing, but he soon begins sucking your skin between his teeth and biting down hard. You moan as he marks you, leaving a dark bruise that will ensure other alphas know you’ve been claimed.

As he marks you, you tug at his feathers and hair, egging him on. His hands grasp you tightly, holding on to you as if he’s afraid of letting go. “Mine,” Gabe growls quietly against your skin.

“Yours,” you moan in return.

Gabe laves his tongue over the bruise on your collarbone, lessening the sting. “I’ve wanted you ever since you stepped foot in that damn bunker,” Gabe tells you as he begins pressing kisses lower on your body, “But every time you looked at Cas I thought you might want him instead.”

“I want you,” you assure him, “Only you, my Alpha.” Gabe grins before taking one of your nipples between his lips. Your back arches as he sucks and flicks your hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue. Pleas spill involuntarily from your lips, begging for your alpha to fully claim you. Gabe seems pleased by your begging, like he enjoys hearing just how badly you want him to take you.

He lets your nipple fall from his lips and presses kisses across the valley between your breasts. “What do you want me to do, little Omega?” Gabe asks. He’s teasing you, though given his personality you aren’t surprised.

“You know exactly what I want,” you tell him.

“Oh, I do, do I?” Gabe laughs, “Maybe this is what you want.” He takes your neglected nipple between his lips and treats it the same way as the first.

“Gabriel, please,” you beg. You pull at his hair and feathers, hoping it will make him give you what you need. Gabe groans, his hips rocking against the bed. “Gabe, I need more,” you beg. He begins leaving kisses down your abdomen, stopping at your navel. His eyes catch your gaze as his tongue flicks out.

“Is this what you need?” Gabe asks between the kisses he presses across your stomach. You groan his name. “Or maybe this,” Gabe says. A warm tingling sensation washes over your skin, swirling in little tendrils.

“What is that?” you ask as you writhe against the bed, already loving the sensation.

“My grace,” Gabe answers simply, “You like it?” You hum in affirmation. “You might like this better,” Gabe says. You gasp as his grace travels up your thigh and makes its way to your core.

“Gabriel,” you moan loudly as his grace presses inside you. The tingling sensation swirls against your walls and you cry out when it grazes across your g-spot. Your eyes go wide and you cover your mouth. Gabe props himself up on his elbows and looks up at you, grinning wildly.

“If you liked that, I can make it feel a whole lot better, Sugar,” Gabe tells you. Gabe slides further down your body and draws your legs over his shoulders. The oil from his wings makes your skin slip and slide against his. Gabe’s eyes flick up to meet yours, filled with lust as he buries his face between your legs.

“Gabriel!” you gasp as the flat of his tongue licks a long stripe along your entrance. His grace continues to move inside you as his tongue focuses on your clit. His wings shift, curling so that the tips of his feathers caress your sides. He slides one hand up your body, using his oil to slick his hand as he kneads your breast.

You cry out again as Gabe delves his tongue inside you, lapping up the slick that’s already dripping from you. His nose nudges your clit, sending you reeling. “Please,” you beg as a coil twists in your stomach. Your toes curl against his back, catching in his feathers. Gabe’s hand slides back down your body. His oil slicked fingers circle your clit before he plunges two of them deep inside you.

“Such a good Omega,” Gabe growls as he fingers you, “Begging for your Alpha.” You bite down on your fist, trying to hold back moans and Gabe notices. “You don’t have to be quiet,” Gabe tells you as he curls his fingers against your g-spot, “Scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong to, especially Cas.” His grace coaxes your hand away from your mouth and presses it against the pillow beside your head.

“Gabriel,” you whimper. The pressure in your stomach builds to the breaking point. His grace swirls against your walls and his fingers pump in and out of you. The feeling combined with his tongue flicking your clit sends you over the edge. “Gabriel!” you shout as the pressure in your stomach releases.

Gabe continues to finger you as your orgasm washes over you. Your back arches from the bed and your toes curl against Gabe’s back. With your free hand, you reach down and pull at his feathers, making Gabe groan loudly. Before you can recover from your high, Gabe pulls his fingers from you and his grace disappears. You already feel achingly empty.

You watch as Gabe crawls above you, his wings outstretched behind him. He rests his forearms to either side of your head, one hand twisting into your hair. “Gabriel, I need your knot,” you tell him as you reach for the ridges of his wings. Gabe groans as you massage the flesh beneath his feathers. “Please,” you moan, “I need my Alpha.”

“My Omega,” Gabe groans.

“All yours,” you assure. Gabe curls his wings around you, cutting you off from the rest of the world and once again making you feel as if you are the only thing that matters. You cup his cheek in your hand and Gabe leans into the touch. “My Alpha,” you whisper. Gabe rests his forehead against yours before capturing your lips.

Reaching down, Gabe pulls your leg up around his waist and shifts his hips, lining himself up with your entrance. You moan his name as he sinks into you slowly. Gabe rolls his hips, pushing deeper into you each time and filling you inch by inch. He stretches and fills you perfectly, the feeling distracting you from the symptoms of your heat.

“Omega,” Gabe groans as he settles inside you. He gives you a moment to adjust to his size, distracting you with playful kisses.

“Alpha, please,” you beg, needing him to knot you. Gabe pulls back slowly before sinking into you again. The oil from Gabe’s wings allows his body to slide easily against yours. His pace starts slow, easing you into the feeling. You can feel each inch of him, throbbing and twitching against your walls. Gabe’s hand slides up from your thigh and finds your hand, fingers intertwining as he presses your hand back against the pillow beside your head.

Gabe groans your name along with praises as his pace quickens, never once becoming any less gentle with you. His breath fans across your shoulder and his wings shudder as you drag your fingers through the downy feathers on his back. “My Omega,” he grunts. You can tell he enjoys the feeling of you running your fingers through the downy feathers, so you decide to indulge him.

Gabe grunts and groans a litany of curse words along with your name. His thrusts become more and more erratic and his knot begins to swell inside you. “Gabriel,” you moan, “Alpha, please.” A coil twists in your stomach as your walls grow tight and flutter around him.

“Omega,” Gabe grunts and groans. It isn’t long before his knot swells large enough to catch inside you. No longer able to thrust into you, Gabe grinds himself against you, giving you the friction you need to draw you over the edge. “Come for me, little Omega,” Gabe demands, his words a mere whisper in your ear.

“Gabriel,” you moan, walls squeezing him tighter. The coil in your stomach reaches the breaking point for a second time. “Alpha!” you cry out, unable to hold on any longer. You pull him to you as the coil in your stomach snaps, clinging to him as your body is racked with pleasure.

“Such a good omega,” Gabe praises as your walls clamp down around him, coaxing him to his end. You tug at his feathers as you writhe beneath him, silently begging him to come undone. With a grunt, Gabe loses control. “Y/N!” he shouts as his wings shudder around you. His cock pulses, spilling rope after rope of cum inside you. You watch, entranced as his whiskey colored eyes glow bright with grace.

Reaching up, you cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss. Gabe instantly takes control and you willingly let him have it. He works you through the aftershocks of your high, his arms snaking beneath you as he wraps them around your body. In one swift motion, he rolls onto his back and pulls you along with him so that you’re lying above him. You rest a forearm beside his head, your other hand caressing his cheek.

“You chose me,” Gabe whispers, as if he still can’t believe it’s true. You watch as his eyes fade back to their usual color.

“I did,” you confirm, “And I’d make the same choice if I had to do it over again.” Gabe smiles, a genuine smile and not one of his usual smirks.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers, nudging his nose against yours playfully. His hands splay across your back and his wings fold around you, holding you close. His grace swirls in random patterns across your body.

“I love you too, Gabriel,” you reply. One of his hands slides up, twisting into your hair. You let your eyes fall shut as he pulls you in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending for ‘Unclaimed’ where the reader chooses Castiel as their alpha.

Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, Alpha!Castiel/Omega!Reader, smut, knotting, possessive/jealous!Castiel

Fic:

You begin your prayer with his name. The single word is all it takes for the angel to come to your aid. He appears at the foot of your bed, his back toward you with angle blade at the ready. Cas has placed himself between you and any threat that there may be, ready to fight. He had no clue why you’d called him and yet he was willing to risk his life for you nonetheless.

You sit up straight, reaching to the side in order to turn on the lamp beside the bed. Cas scans the room for intruders, his knuckles turning white around the hilt of his angel blade. The light from your nightstand shines light across Cas’ back and casts a shadow of both him and his wings across the wall in front of him. You can’t take your eyes off him.

“Cas-Castiel?” you question cautiously. The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg has already begun to fill the room. It distracts you from your heat for the time being, but you know it isn’t going to be enough. You watch as the shadows of Cas’ wings fold behind his back. His grip on the angel blade relaxes and he relinquishes his defensive stance, but his back straightens as he inhales deeply. He can smell you’re in heat and he’s fighting to control himself.

“I thought -” Cas begins, swallowing hard before finishing his sentence, “I thought someone might be trying to harm you.” Cas refuses to turn toward you, dropping his gaze down toward the floor rather than looking at you. He twists the angel blade round and round in his grasp nervously. “I shouldn’t be here, Y/N,” he says softly, “I need to go.”

Before he can fly away, you crawl to the foot of your bed and place your hand against his shoulder. “Please, Castiel, I need you to stay,” you plead.

“I can’t,” Cas protests, “Not without claiming you as my Omega. You should pray to Gabriel. He’s stronger than I am, perhaps he can help you through your heat without claiming you.”

“I prayed to you for a reason, Castiel,” you tell him, “It isn’t Gabe I want.”

“But you’re always with him,” Cas says softly, “Every time I tried to talk to you, I felt like I was intruding.”

“I like Gabriel,” you answer, “He’s a good man and he’s fun to be around, but I don’t love him. I don’t want him the way I want you. I want you to be my alpha, Castiel, only you.” Reaching out, you cup Cas’ cheek and turn his head toward you. Cas doesn’t resist, but his gaze still doesn’t meet yours.

“You do?” Cas asks. Even now he’s timid, unlike any alpha you’d ever encountered.

“Yes, Castiel,” you answer caressing his cheek, “I want you to claim me as your Omega, please.” He keeps his hands at his sides, depriving you of his touch. Having him this close is driving you wild. Your skin feels as if it’s on fire and your core aches, slick dripping down your thighs. You need to feel his hands on you, his skin against yours.

Cas’ gaze finally meets yours, his eyes searching yours for a moment before he drops his angel blade to the floor. He threads his hands through your hair and pulls you in for a rough, demanding kiss and you have no problem giving him full control. You fist your hands into his trench coat, trying desperately to pull the clothing from his body.

“My Omega,” he growls against your lips. One of his hands slides down your body and splays across the small of your back, pulling you flush against him. You groan into the kiss as you feel just how hard he is beneath his slacks.

Cas finally gives in to your tugging. He pulls away just far enough to shrug his trench coat from his shoulders. His tie follows next. Rather than bother with unbuttoning his shirt, he tears the front open, buttons scattering across the floor.

“Alpha,” you whimper, running your hands down his chest and to the waistband of his slacks. Cas doesn’t say a word. He just raises his eyebrow, giving you a silent command.

Leaning in, you press your lips to Cas’ again as you open the buckle of his belt. Cas’ tongue slides across your bottom lip and you willingly part your lips for him. His tongue explores your mouth as you pop open the button of his slacks and pull down the zipper. You slip one of your hands into his boxers, wrapping it around Cas’ hard cock. He grunts, his hips bucking toward you.

“Castiel, please,” you mutter. His hands reach around to your back, unhooking your bra. He pulls the straps from your shoulders, your breasts falling free before his hands slide down to your hips. You groan as he grasps the material of your panties and tears the fabric on each hip. Cas kicks off his shoes hastily and toes off his socks as you push the material of Cas’ slacks and boxers down around his ankles. His hard cock springs free and you feel a fresh wave of slick dripping down your thighs.

“Are you sure you want to be claimed?” Castiel asks, his hand cupping your cheek.

“Yes,” you respond easily.

"Are you sure you want it to be me?” he questions.

“Yes, Alpha,” you answer.

Cas reaches for your thighs and lifts you up as he moves onto the bed, settling on his knees. His thick cock nestles into your slick folds, causing you to moan. You need to feel him inside you or the cramping in your stomach is only going to get worse. Cas grunts as you rock yourself against him, but he doesn’t stop you. His hand on your hip encourages you to keep going. You’re so desperate for your alpha that the small amount of friction already has pressure building in your stomach. “I want to show you something,” Cas groans, “Close your eyes.”

You close your eyes and Cas begins leaving kisses down the column of your neck. His hand fists into your hair and tugs, forcing you to tilt your head back as he presses kisses along your collarbone. A bright light shines through your eyelids and you hear the rustle of feathers before you feel Cas wrap his wings around your body. The feathers are warm and slick, as if they’re coated with oil and it only makes Cas’ scent stronger.

“The oil will help to mark you with my scent,” Cas explains, “So any angel who comes into contact with you will know you’re my Omega.” His wings tighten around you, the oil dripping down your skin. Cas kisses his way back up to the crook of your neck and sucks your skin between his teeth. You gasp and moan as he bites down hard enough to mark you as his omega. His hand continues to guide your hips, grinding you against him harder and faster.

“Castiel,” you groan, dragging your nails along his scalp. Cas takes hold of one of your wrists and guides your hand to his wing, easing your fingers between his feathers.

“Open your eyes,” Cas demands. You follow his instructions, opening your eyes to see his black wings encasing both you and him. Cas’ wings shudder as you caress his feathers. When you tug gently it causes him to growl, “Harder.” You pull the feathers harder, and it sets Cas off. The clear oil from Cas’ wings slicks your skin, allowing his hands to glide easily over your body as he explores and maps out each and every inch of you. His hands grasp and pull, rougher than you expected him to be, not that you’re complaining. His lips press rough, demanding kisses to each inch of your skin that he can reach. “My Omega,” Cas grunts as his hips rock against you. Suddenly, you feel a tingling sensation traveling across your body. The feeling starts at Cas’ fingertips and spreads out in swirling patterns.

“Alpha!” you gasp when the sensation reaches your clit.

“My grace,” Cas explains, mumbling against your skin, “I want you in every way possible.”

“Castiel, please,” you whimper. Having your alpha so close helps to relieve some of your symptoms, but you need more. You need to feel him inside you.

“Soon,” Cas grunts. You cry out as his grace pushes inside you, swirling against your walls. His name falls from your lips in gasps and moans as his grace moves inside you, pressing against your g-spot. That combined with the way his grace presses harsh circles to your clit makes your stomach twist. Your nails dig into Cas’ skin and you pull at his slick feathers as you grind against him. It eggs Cas on, pulling unholy grunts and groans from his lips. The pressure in your stomach nears the breaking point and you can feel your walls pulling tight around Cas’ grace. “Such a good Omega,” Cas grunts, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “Cum for your Alpha.” His grace curls against your g-spot in a come hither motion as he speaks.

You take this as a command, the pressure in your stomach finally releasing. “Alpha!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his grace. You grasp at his shoulder and wing as your body shudders. Cas’ wings wrap tighter around you, holding you close as you come undone around his grace.

He watches as pleasure courses through you, running his thumb down your cheek and across your lips. You part your lips and take his thumb between them, sucking lightly. The oil on his skin is as sweet and spicy as the smell it gives off. Cas’ eyes darken as he watches you suck and lick. Without warning, Cas adjusts you in his lap and pushes into you before you’ve even fully recovered from your first high.

“Castiel!” you shout as he stretches and fills you, the feeling of having your alpha inside you so much more pleasurable than anything you’ve ever felt. Cas holds your hips in place and rolls his hips as if he’s testing your reaction. You try to cover your mouth, to keep from crying out again, but Cas stops you.

“That’s it, Little Omega,” Cas growls, “Let everyone know just who you belong to.”

“You, Castiel,” you whimper. Cas wraps his arms around you and pulls you close as he begins thrusting. He’s slow and rough, each thrust causing you to cry out in pleasure. Each time you tug his feathers, he grunts loudly, his cock twitching hard inside you.

Cas’ fingers twist into your hair, press into your skin, pull you so tight to him that you’re not sure where you end and your alpha begins. His lips leave bruising kisses across your skin. He makes sure to mark you over and over again, growling ‘mine’ between kisses. “Yours,” you answer time and time again, “Only yours.”

It isn’t long before you feel your second orgasm building. Cas swells inside you, his knot beginning to form. You beg him for it and he praises you, telling you what a good omega you are. Your walls pull tight around him and his knot catches inside you. One of Cas’ hands goes down to your hip to guide you as you continue to grind against him. Cas pulls back and fists his hand in your hair, tugging so that you’re forced to look him in the eye.

He doesn’t have to say it. The look in his eyes is the only command you need. “Alpha!” you cry out as you come undone around his cock. Cas closes his eyes as your walls clamp down around him, a growl rumbling in his chest.

“Y/N,” he groans, his hands grasping you with bruising force. Finally, you pull him over the edge with you. Cas’ cock pulses and spills rope after rope of hot cum inside you, filling you to the brim with it. His wings shudder around you and you watch as he opens his eyes again. The blue of his eyes glows bright with grace and you feel the tingling sensation traveling across your skin again. It’s as if he can’t contain his power any longer and he’s struggling to control it.

“Castiel,” you whisper, entranced by him. Your heat is satisfied for now, but you know it won’t be long before your symptoms return. You run your hand through his disheveled hair and down to the nape of his neck. Your other hand slides down to the spot where his wings meet his back and slip your fingers into the slick downy feathers. Cas growls, his eyes shutting tight.

“Stop,” Cas whispers. You quickly pull your hand away from his feathers. Cas hooks two fingers beneath your chin as the grace begins to fade from his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“What for, Alpha?” you question.

“For all of this,” he says as he gently runs his fingers across the bruises he’s left on your skin, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” you assure.

“I should heal you,” Cas whispers, his grace seeping into your skin. You knit your brows in confusion. Castiel was certainly unlike any alpha you’d ever met. While most alphas would be proud to see their mark on their alpha, Cas seems more upset that he’s harmed you.

“Please don’t,” you tell him, “I want to keep them.”

“Why?” Cas questions, his grace disappearing.

“I want everyone to see that I’ve been claimed,” you answer, “Especially Gabe. I chose you as my alpha and I’m not ashamed of it. I love you, Castiel.” Your reply makes Cas smile.

“My Omega,” Cas muses, his hand caressing your cheek. You snuggle in against your alpha, wrapping your arms around him as you nestle your face into the crook of your neck. His wings drape loosely around your body, his hands sliding along your skin and running through your hair. “I love you too,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
